Sonix
by SONIC GX
Summary: Sonic gets a mystery letter and must go on a adventure to get all the 7 keys.
1. Sonix

**SONIC GX PRESENTS...**

**Sonix**

**Nattor: "It was a peaceful day at Mobius until Sonic got the letter..."**

**"Now let's see sonic story"**

**Sonic was at home resting on the couch having a peaceful sleep untill the doorbell ring**

***Ding DONG* Ding DONG***

**Sonic then woke and yawn **

**Sonic: " *Yawn* Man what a sleep who could be at the door?"**

**Sonic gets up walks to the door the opens it and see nobody around**

**Sonic: "Huh? Is this some kind of joke?"**

**Sonic look left and right and still see nobody then sonic looks down and sees a letter**

**Sonic: A letter? **

**Sonic:" picks it up and opens it "**

** Sonic then starts to read**

**Sonic: "if u reading this then get ready sonic the hedgehog I'm your worst nightmare and I need you too get all the 7 keys fail me and I'll destroy everthing you love."**

**To Sonic **

**From ?**

Sonic thens starts scratch his head

Sonic:" so blackmail huh? Alright I'll play your little game but if I'm going to do this I'm going to need tails help I better get going."

Sonic thens dash to tails house to begin there journey.

**I HOPE U ALL ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER MORE ON THE WAY.**


	2. Sonix Part 2

**Chapter Two enjoy**

Narrator: Sonic arrive to tails house

Sonic: "Tails? You there?"

Tails: "Yes what's going on?"

Sonic: "Someone gave me a mystery letter now I gotta find all the seven keys before he destroys everything I love."

Tails: "I see... but how does he no about the seven keys?"

Sonic: "Huh?"

Tails: " the seven keys that we're created by God's themselves it has holy power who ever has all of them could turn into the Sonix."

Sonic: "the Sonix?"

Tails:"Yes the Sonix has great power not even super sonic could destroy it."

Sonic: " WOW!... so do you know we're the seven keys Are?"

Tails: "your in luck I have the seven world keys map"

Sonic: "always there when I need you."

Tails:"Hehe... So the first place to go is Angel Island."

Sonic: "Great Let's GO!"

Sonic and tails got in the tornado and flew to there first location but someone was watching them.

Mystery person: "run now sonic while you still have it in you HAHAHAAHAH."

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 2 Chapter 3 will be soon Later everyone.**


	3. Sonix Part 3

Hope everyone enjoy part 3

Narrator: "Sonic & Tails arrive to Angel Island"

Tails: "Angel Island this place hasn't change."

Sonic: "yeah... so anyway how are we going to find this key? "

Tails: "that's EASY we'll use shovels."

Sonic: " is there anything else we can use that's...Fast? "

Tails: " Just take the shovel. "

Sonic: "fine." (graps the shovel)

Sonic & Tails dig for 15 hours and still no luck

Sonic then throw his shovel in anger.

Sonic: " uhhgghhhh just face it Tails it's not here. "

Tails kept digging and spot something glowing

Tails: "Oh really?"

Sonic: " you just found it didn't you? Ugh should have complain 15 hours ago."

Tails: "alright we have 1 only 6 More left."

Sonic: " SWEET! so we're to next? "

Tails grap his map

Tails: " station sqaure. "

Sonic: "alright then let's GO!"

Sonic run to the tornado

Tails was about to leave untill he heard something

Tails: " huh? Hello? " (Looks left and right) " anybody there? "

Sonic: " Tails you alright? "

Tails: " ye...yeah I'm ok let's just go. "

Tails start the tornado and left Angel Island but someone came out of the shadow

Mysterious person: " keep up blue one your life depends on it. "

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKE CHAPTER 3 MORE COMING SOON ANYWAY BYE.


	4. Sonix Part 4

WELL I EVERYONE ENJOY PART 4.

Narrator: Sonic and Tails flew to Station Square

Tails was looking around and seeing nobody around

Sonic: " Man... this place is a dumb."

Tails: "is anyone home?"

Sonic: " Guess not... let's get going."

Tails and Sonic we're about to go until someone called sonic name

SSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIICCC!

Sonic turn around and couldn't believe his eye's when he saw Amy running towards sonic

Amy: " Sonic I finally found you come to mamma. "

Sonic: "AHHH! stay away"

Sonic was about to run until Amy caught Sonic and hug him tight

Amy: " I thought I was never gonna see again."

Sonic: "it was heaven not being chase by a fangirl."

Tails: " Save the hugs and Kisses for later."

Amy starts to blush

Sonic: " Let's just find they second key and get outta here. "

Amy: "key? You mean this key?" (Takes key out of her pocket)

Tails: "AMY HOW DID YOU FIND IT?!"

Amy: "It just hit me in the head it came outta no where."

Sonic: "anyway now we have 2 keys Tails whats the next destination?"

(Graps his map)

The ocean

Sonic then starts to shake in fear

Sonic: " the..the...the OCEAN?!"

Tails: " don't worry sonic my tornado Can turn into a boat ."

Sonic: "grreeeaaat"

Tails: "Amy want to join us?"

Amy: " Sure it's been a while since I been on a adventure

Sonic turns around and a sees someone cover all in black

Mysterious person: " your doing well hedgehog keep it up and your friends might live to see the next day."

The mysterious person left witch made the gang confused

Amy: " that guy really wants these keys."

Sonic: "Yeah but...why?"

Tails: "we'll find out soon anyway let's go."

The gang got to the tornado and flew to the next destination sonic was thinking about what just happened

Sonic's mind: "what was that all about?...could that be the guy who gave me the latter?"

I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOY PART 4 AND YES I ADDED AMY TO THE STORY MIGHT ADD MORE CHARACTER IN LATER CHAPTERS BUT PART 4 WE'LL COME SOON.


	5. Sonix Part 5

SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS I'M BEEN BUSY LATELY BUT I'M FREE AND CAN CONTINUE THE SONIX STORY BUT BEFORE I START THE STORY I HAVE A OC CHARACTER THAT'S GOING TO BE IN THE STORY SO ANYWAY ENJOY

Narrator: Sonic, Tails & Amy have been on The tornado for 2 Days searching for the Lost Ocean

But let's take a look and see what's G.U.N Is up too

AT G.U.N

All the soldiers were on there computers searching for the mysterious person

General: "DAMN IT! It's been 2 mouths guys and we still can't find that mysterious person we're his he?

The General was so piss he threw everything off the table and start losing it then the catch his breath and try to relax

Then one of the soldiers came up to the general

Soldier #1: "SIR! we just find that the Blue hedgehog and his friends are on a quest to find and stop the mysterious person."

General: " God bless there souls and just hope they survive."

They will never make it...

The General turn around and sees someone on hiding in the shadow

General: " Show your self that's an order. "

The soldier shows himself

meet Robert "Ryker" Rose, Agent of G.U.N. As a child, Robert grew up being trained with a bow and arrow by his mother, having mastered archery at such a young age. 10 years ago, Robert's mother is killed during a military insurgence, which involved the test reveal of a prototype weapon created by the Monarchy of Soleanna. After being orphaned, he was taken in by his uncle's family, where he lived with his Sister, Amy Rose. Even though he has a new family, Robert finds his daily life mundane, grinding through the years until one day he can accomplish his goal of joining the military. When he reaches the age of 19, Robert leaves home and casts away his old name, adopting the new identity of "Ryker" and bleaching his fur for a new appearance. Because of his previous mastery in archery as a child, it wasn't difficult for him to translate his abilities into marksmanship, proving his worth with a gun. His potential is seen and he is enlisted by G.U.N, becoming a valued asset in the organization despite being a Mobian. He is currently designated to Prison Island, where he is a one-man security defense system armed with a sniper rifle.

General: "Look Robert I don't have time to deal with you."

Robert Ryker Rose:" I told you the name Ryker and I can take care of that Mysterious person myself with my Arrow."

General: " (sigh) fine go ahead but no fooling around on the job."

Robert Ryker Rose: " I never fool around when it comes to REVENGE don't worry I got this."

Robert Ryker Rose left the base and the general thought to his head

General's head: " don't fail me Robert I'm counting on you."

WELL I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THAT WAS MY OC CHARACTER ROBERT RYKER ROSE HOPE EVERYONE LIKE HIS BACK STORY AND MORE CHARACTERS ON THE WAY.


	6. Sonix Part 6

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT I'M BACK AND PLEASE ENJOY

Narrator: "Our heroes go to the next destination was the lost ocean

Tails: "We're here."

Sonic: "Greaaaaat."

Tails: "Look Sonic I know u hate water so I made you this."

Tails brings out a water suit

Sonic: "Sweet... come on let's hurry and get out of here."

Sonic, Tails & Amy put there water suits on and start looking everywere for the secret key

Amy went to the middle sonic went to the right and tails went to the left.

While they were in the ocean Vex "Ryker" was stalking them

Vex: "Found them..."

Vex then went inside the tornado and hides till they come back

Sonic looks everywhere for the key then he bumps into Amy

Sonic: "Sorry amy.

Amy:" it's ok...any luck?"

Sonic: "not really"

Amy then starts to get a idea

Amy: "mabye..."

Sonic: "Hm?"

Amy: "mabye... a good luck kiss might help us."

Sonic then starts to back up

Sonic: "don't even think it."

Amy: "ahh boo."

Amy then trips down

Amy: "OW!"

Sonic: " you alright?"

Amy then looks and finds the key

Amy: "I FOUND IT!"

Sonic: sweet let's go

Sonic, Tails & Amy goes back to the tornado

Tails was about to start the plan untill...

Vex: "Not so fast." Said Vex pulling out his arrow

Sonic ,Tails & Amy put there arms up and goes to the wall

Sonic: "Who are you?"

Vex "Ryker": "The names...Vex."

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**HOPE EVERYONE ENJOY PART 6 MORE TO COME.**


End file.
